The Enchanted Ones
by Leeshy08
Summary: My spin off for 'Charmed' with a new Prophecy called; 'The Enchanted Ones. Main characters are; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Aswell as the original cast. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Enchanted Ones

-1

_**The Enchanted Ones Prophecy**_:

All three members of the enchanted ones are siblings, and descendents from the eldest charmed one. They all posses the power to orb, the power of telekinesis and telepathy amongst the threesome. It is foreseen that there duty as protectors of the innocent will be succeeded, giving all good magic more power than ever before, leaving evil fighting for there lives in the deep ends of the underworld. The eldest is to uncover one of life's mysteries as he is the most knowledgeable, the middle child is to bring peace amongst siblings, yet more importantly save them from themselves, lastly the youngest child, she is to poses many active demonic powers, but not necessarily evil, however she may use them wisely, as well as many battles ahead, the most are to be fought with her inner self. Together with there powers combined The Enchanted One's bring great peace to the world and devastation to those who mean harm.


	2. More Information On The Enchanted Ones

**Present Time:**

_**Year: **_2023

_**Wyatt: **_Age 20 years old

_**Chris: **_Age 19 years old

_**Melinda: **_Age 16 years old

_**Where are they now?**_

When Melinda was six years old, the Charmed Ones, Coup, Leo, Henry and the Elders came to the decision to magically protect the Halliwell Manor and turn it into the new magic school, as demons had destroyed the previous one. This decisions was partly made in order not to expose magic, and as there was already several police suspicions on the Halliwell's in Murder cases e.t.c, it was thought to be best amongst the families to move to England so they could start fresh, yet the manor is still easy access to all members of the Halliwell family.

_**How Melinda got the power to orb**_

For decades the Elders have always known of the Enchanted One's tale, yet they seen it as a myth, as it was to good to be true, so they dismissed the idea and thought that if the prophecy was to be true, it would not happen in the Charmed One's life time. However, once Leo became mortal, the Angel of Destiny came and confronted the Elders to inform them that they had put at risk the prevention of the prophecy becoming true. Yet Sandra (one of the female Elder's) foresaw that Leo and Piper where still to have another child, so the evening before the birth of Melinda Prudence

Elders then surrounded Piper and chanted away in there elder language quietly. Nine years afterwards, the Halliwell's lives continued to be some what normal, with only the occasional demonic attacks. One day a demon was attempting to steal the Book Of Shadows as Melinda was reading through it, the demon threw an energy ball at her, Piper heard the scream of her youngest and ran to her aid ready to freeze but she was stunned by a pack of blue lights… Melinda had orbed. Soon Piper sent her youngest sister up to the Elders to find out how Melinda could orb, which then led to the discovery amongst the Halliwell's of the Enchanted One's prophecy. It was then revealed that the night before the birth of Melinda, the Elders had magically placed a dormant orbing power into Melinda, which in time as she grew, awakened, and was trigged by her fear and panic of the demon. As Melinda grew her powers developed and she was determined to control her powers, particularly her orbing power as this was not natural, therefore it was more difficult to control it.


	3. It was fun while it lasted

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Charmed, although some of the ideas are of my own.**_

_**Halliwell home in England, 2023 **_

Melinda is sitting in her room, organizing her bottles of perfumes.

"Hey Mel, have you see Wyatt?"

"God Chris what do you think your playing at?! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop orbing into my room!" As Melinda said this to her brother, she dropped a small perfume bottle, this followed with a small explosion.

"What was that?" Chris looked at his little sister, he knew that look she had on her face… she was up to no good.

"Look, I know mum told me not to mess round with potions, but I figured with the increase of demonic activity, it's best to prepared, yea?" Chris looked at his sister with a stern look

"Oh come on Chris, please don't tell Mum"

"Mom would go mad at you if she found out, do you know how dangerous it is to have random potions in your room? And what's with keeping them in perfume bottles?"

"Yes I know, but at least the demons wont see it coming, oh so Mum wont know I have them"

"Okay I wont tell Mom, as long as you let me make the potions, coz no offence, but you are really bad at potion making"

Melinda rolled her eyes and shrugged "Fine, whatever, erm anyway Wyatt is with his charge isn't he?"

"I don't know, I think he has put me on mute"

"Yer well I cant blame him, you are annoying when you get impatient"

Chris lightly hit his sister over the head and they both laughed.

"Chris, Mel come downstairs I need to speak to you guys" both siblings looked at each other confused "What have you done now?" Chris said this jokingly and left Melinda's room to head down stairs.

_**Halliwell kitchen**_

Piper turned around to see blue lights surround her, Chris then entered the kitchen.

"What do you …." Melinda then materialised "Mel! Personal gain much? Why didn't you just use the stairs, the Elders have already warned you about personal gain!"

"Oh shut up, your not my parent!"

"That's right he isn't… but I am! Do I have to remind you about consequences of personal gain?" Although Piper had always longed for a daughter, it seemed, at times, she was living with her sister Phoebe when she was a teenager. Melinda was reckless with her magic, and the Elders were forever threatening Melinda that if she continues she will have to face a consequence like no other.

Melinda just laughed "So what did you want us for Mum?"

"Well I need you to do something, well to go back to the past, it's so… hang on where's Wy?"

"I have no clue, he has put me on mute" Chris informed his mother.

"Wyatt…..Wyatt" Piper called into the air, she was getting very iritated,

"WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A swirl of blue orbs filled the room, Wyatt appeared with no shirt on, and slightly panting.

"What Mom?!" Wyatt look very annoyed

"Wait wasn't you with your charge, Cassie? Oh my god are you two screwing each other?! That's like eugh, oh god that's disgusting" Chris was laughing and Wyatt punched his arm.

"Chris! Not in front of Melinda!.. But Wyatt do you think it's a good idea getting... involved, with your charge?"

"Oh come off it Mum its not like I don't know about sex, anyway Dad got involved with you"

"Hello I'm still here, can we not talk about this?" Wyatt's face had turned slightly red.

"Moving on, what was you saying Mum?"

"Right, well in 2007, your two brothers came from the future, with a girl, they had come to prevent something from happening, the young girl said that there Mom had sent them to save us, but didn't say from what. I later found out that the young girl was you. So now I have to send you three to help prevent what could happen, but I cant tell you what. Don't worry you will know what to do, you always do, you are The Enchanted Ones of course."

Piper looked at her three children, from the day they were born Piper and Leo knew there children would do so much good in the world, she also knew that they would face many struggles in life, pain, hurt and loss, just like herself and her sisters, but along with that gave the reassuring thought of all the good they have and will do. Piper smiled at her children sympathetically, she only wished she could prevent the pain they would discover as they grew.

"Okay so we go there, hang around, and wait to get attacked? Simple. Do we tell them about our prophecy?"

"No, try to keep everything you can to yourself okay? Your dad will be home soon and your aunts are on their way to say the spell with me."

_**Later on in the Halliwells loft**_

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda where all in the loft, saying there goodbyes.

"Right so you sure you guys will be fine? There aunt Paige always worried about their safety.

"Don't worry Paige, have faith in them" Leo reassured

"We do, right kids behave, oh and Mel, don't borrow my skirt without asking, I got really peeved about that."

"Phoebe zip it, okay you guys be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Mom we will be fine" Chris felt the worry coming from his Mother, he didn't need his empathy power to sense that.

"I know, I know, I just get worried"

Piper hugged all her children, as she hugged her eldest son she whispered in his ear; "Take care of your brother and sister, especially Melinda" Wyatt squeezed his mother, "Don't worry, I will"

The Charmed Ones stood around Wyatt, Chris and Melinda and said the spell:

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within our mind's. Send them back to where they'll find, what we wish in place and time." _

A swirl of white lights formed around the enchanted ones and they disappeared.

"You think it worked?" Paige asked.

"I hope to god it did" Piper said, they all left the loft.

_**2007 Halliwell manor**_

Phoebe Paige and Piper where all in the family room, with little Chris and Wyatt in their play pin. Leo, Coop and Henry where playing cards in the sun room. All of The Charmed Ones turned to the grandfather clock to be faced with a swirl of lights.

"Wyatt! Chris! What are you guys doing here? Piper reached for a hug to her future sons.

"Don't you two look so handsome? Aww come here" Phoebe kissed both her future nephews on the cheek.

"Well it can only mean trouble if you are here… wait who's this?" Paige pointed to Melinda.

Leo entered the room to see what the excitement was about.

"Chris, Wyatt, how you guys doing? Hang on why you here?"

"We only just saw you like last year, let me guess demonic trouble?" Paige said sarcastically

"Cant we have a break?" Phoebe complained

"Yer well it was nice while it lasted right?" Yet another sarcastic comment from Paige

"But I have to get my deadline handed in by 6 so make it swift" Phoebe was still passionate about her work

"Oh for cryin' out loud" Melinda rolled her eyes and made a quick gesture with her hands to freeze her family, excluding her brothers of course. "Right they are asking way to many questions, what shall we tell them..."

"Erm Mel turn around" Chris was laughing nervously.

"What? Why?" Melinda turned round to see her father frozen, but her aunts looking rather peeved at her. "What? Why is he only frozen? Why aren't they frozen? Oh my god my powers, what's up with them?!"

"I don't know, I think your freeze isn't as powerful here because that kind of freeze doesn't exist in this time yet."

"So what, your powers worked when you have travelled to the past"

"Well I am the twice blessed child aren't I?" Wyatt said with a cocky grin, Chris just rolled his eyes, he hated the fact his brother was ten times more powerful than him.

"Well that's just great"

"Excuse me? Hello.. Hi erm who are you? And why have you frozen my husband? Un-freeze him now!"

Melinda gestured her hand to her Father "Right thanks, okay so who are you?" Piper was standing there expectantly with her arms crossed.

"Have I just been frozen?"

"Shush Leo, wait, Chris did you call her Mel, as in Melinda?" Phoebe said.

"Oh my god, are you Piper and Leo's daughter?" Paige had clicked on.

"Well don't just stand there" Piper approached her daughter, she couldn't believe it, right in front of her eyes was the daughter she had longed for, she embraced Melinda.

"Sorry Mum, its just, I've only seen you like ten minutes ago so its not that much of a deal to me, sorry"

"Its okay Honey, did you just call me Mum? Your accent is a bit erm well" Piper said in a English mocking tone "British"

Melinda looked at her brothers for help, she didn't know what to say. She just gave out a nervous laugh "Well err" Melinda hesitated for a few moments " I have a boyfriend, James, he is new a boy in my school, he's from England you see so my accent has gone all weird" Melinda looked at her brother Chris, he nodded at her with approvement. That was as good cover-up. They couldn't tell them that they now lived in England, future consequences and all that.

"Oh I hope he is a good guy, anyway I hate to break this up but I have to get to work, Melinda sweetie, could you be an angel and go to my old room and get my car keys?"

Melinda stood there looking blankly at her aunt. She could barely remember what the manor was like, she had no idea where Phoebes room used to be. "Erm, okay? Sure."

"Oh Melinda come here a second" Wyatt pulled his sister to one side. "Remember no orbing, they will assume you cant orb, so don't do it, oh and aunt phoebes old room is up the stairs, second on the right, got it?"

"Got it. No orbing? that's just great" Melinda sighed and headed for the stairs.

"Hey don't be acting all secretive around us, we are family" Leo said to his eldest son.

"Oh don't mind that Dad, he was just briefing Melinda on the whole future consequence thing, she has never time travelled before"

"Ah right of course, so any one for coffee?" They all nodded to Leo as he went to the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and there younger versions where all in the family room chatting away. Melinda came down the stairs.

"Well its about time? Why did you take so long"

"Oh I got lost" Melinda spoke before she thought, she could feel the glares coming from her brothers, " I mean like Mum and Dad have re decorated the manor so everything is different in my time."

"Oh right okay, my neck is killing me, Melinda you fancy driving me to work?" Phoebe asked her future niece.

"What me? I cant drive, I'm only 16." Melinda then realised the legal age limit to drive in America was 16. " What I mean is, I've only just turned 16, I haven't passed my test yet, Wyatt or Chris will drive you" Wyatt stood up and followed Phoebe to the car.

"Right then I guess we have some catching up to do sweetie, you wanna come cook the dinner with me?" Piper smiled fondly at her daughter as she asked this.

"I would love to Mum"

"Aunt Paige, will you come hit the book of shadows with me and get me up to date about what's going on demonic wise? Mom sent us here to stop something but we don't know what, so we best try and figure it out sooner rather than later."

"Yea good idea honey, come one" Paige and Chris headed up to the attic. Leo entered the family room with a tray full of cups of coffee. "Here you go everyone I.. Oh." Leo sighed at the empty family room and went back to continue his game of cards in the sun room with Henry and Coop.


	4. Who's Mercutio?

-1**Attic**

" Okay, so let me get this straight, Piper sent you guys back to the past to prevent something happening?"

"Yup"

"To save the future?"

"Yup"

"But you have no idea what that is exactly"

"Yup, basically" Chris wasn't paying much attention to his aunt Paige, he was just telekinetically flipping through the book of shadows pages. Just as he was doing, this a young tall slim blonde woman, no older than 20, entered the attic.

"Paige, you still have left some of your stuff in your old room, I was kinda hoping you could move it coz I need more space, if that's okay?" Billie turned to Chris and smiled. "Oh hey, its Chris isn't it?" Chris just nodded he was stunned to see Billie.

Paige rolled her eyes " Fine I will go and clear it out, Billie sweetie, erm can you help Chris figure out what ever he is trying to figure out, while I make your room less cluttered" "Yea sure" Paige left the two in the attic.

Billie was looking at Chris confused, she laughed "Why are you looking at me like that?" Chris realised he hadn't took his eyes off Billie since she entered the attic. "Oh I'm sorry, its just… well your nearly 40 in my time and now you look really ho…young" Chris was very close with Billie in his time, he wasn't used to seeing her so attractive, of course she was in his time, but she was twice his age, but now she must only been a year older than him.

"Oh, yea that sucks thinking about me being old, so am I like close to you? I mean like the family still"

"Yea! Its like your another member of the family, but I shouldn't really tell you to much… future consequences."

"Right, of course, so what is it your doing exactly?"

Chirrs explained the whole situation to her, as he finished Wyatt entered.

"Hi Billie, Chris- I say we go to the underworld and see what's going on, torture a few demons, get some info outta them, what you think?"

"Well I guess because I don't even know what to look for in the book yet"

"Sounds fun can I come? I have made loads of potions so we could use them"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other with a smug look across their faces.

"Yea you can come, but we don't need potions, our powers are more than enough" Wyatt said in a cocky manner.

**Kitchen.**

Piper and Melinda were 'bonding' cleaning the dishes.

"So tell me about this English guy, James"

"Oh well yanno, he's cool I guess" Mel said vaguely

"Cool? You have a boyfriend and all you say about him is cool? Oh don't tell me in the future you don't feel comfortable about talking about things like this with me." Piper started to get worried.

"No, its not that, its just I don't know what I can and cant say, my brothers will kill me if I say too much."

"Well what they don't know cant hurt them. So tell me about your powers, like before, you expected me and your aunts to freeze and we never, what did Wyatt mean, your power must exist in this time?"

Mel hesitated, she thought she may as well tell her mother some truth. "Well I inherited your powers Mu... Mom, but mine are kind of more developed, I have recently learnt to freeze mostly anything and anyone"

Piper looked at her daughter with disbelief. "So you can freeze good witches and powerful demons?!"

Melinda shrugged as if it wasn't a big thing. "Pretty much"

"Wow you must be just as powerful as Wyatt! So do you have any other powers? Could you show me?"

"Actually quite a few, but I don't think they will be as powerful as they normally are, erm well I can do this" Piper looked at her daughter as her chin suddenly touched her upper chest and her eyes closed.

Melinda had astral projected, she was behind Piper and tapped her on the shoulder "Hiii Mom, astral projection is another one of my powers." Melinda looked at her other body as it looked like in a deep sleep, she looked annoyed.

"What's up honey?" Piper asked her daughter

"Oh its nothing, its just usually that body stays active at the same time as my astral self"

"Oh must be something to do with the time line your in. So you have astral projection huh? Just like your.." "Aunt Prue" Melinda cut in and smiled at her Mother.

"So you know about her?"

"Of course, she is never forgotten, even in a new generation."

Just then Wyatt, Chris and Billie entered the kitchen. Chris and Wyatt looked at the two bodies of there sister.

"Mel! What are you playing at? Get your astral ass back in your body" Melinda done as she was told, she always listened to Wyatt when he was being stern.

" This isn't the time to be showing Mom our powers" Chris looked at his sister annoyed.

"_You best not of said about your orbing ability or demonic powers" _Chris sent this telepathic message to his sister. Melinda shot glares at her brother _"No I'm not stupid!" _She telepathically replied.

"Anyway Mom, me Chris and Billie are going to go do some demon hunting, you know to get some information, to see if there are any threats around.

"Oh let me come with you" Melinda almost begged her oldest brother.

"No, you cant orb or anything its too dangerous, your powers aren't that developed."

"_You have got to be kidding me right? _Melinda telepathically said to Wyatt. _"I'm serious, Mom will have the impression you cant orb and your powers aren't as developed here. She cant know you are a fierce demon fighter at the age of 16, it will give her the wrong impression." _ Wyatt telepathically replied.

"Fine, whatever, I will just stay here and hang out with Mom and Aunt Paige"

"Oh sweetie, I'd love to, but your Dad and I have a double date booked with aunt Paige and uncle Henry, Billie was suppose to baby sit baby Wyatt and Chris, but seems though you're here… I'm sure you wont mind right?"

Melinda rolled her eyes "Yea why not, I have nothing better to do"

Piper laughed at her daughter and kissed her forehead. She nodded at her sons. "Be careful and come home safe."

"We will be fine Piper" Billie reassured her.

Chris grabbed hold of Billie's hand, there was a pause amongst the two, they then flustered and the room was filled with blue orbs. The three had left.

**Later on- In the family room.**

Melinda was on the couch staring at the play pen which her two older baby brothers were in. "This is just great" she muttered to her self. Leo entered the room.

"Okay so you sure you will be okay? I've left our numbers on the side, so call if you need anything. And if anything demonic happens, just go into Wyatt's shield and call for Paige, she is just an orb away. Not that any demons will come" Leo smiled at his daughter, there was a honk coming from a car outside. "That will be your Mom waiting, I better get going, call me if you need anything"

"I will be fine Dad" She hugged her Dad bye, he then left the house.

Baby Chris was playing with his toys, he then mischievously telekinetically threw a toy aiming for Melinda's head. Melinda orbed out of the way. "You little brat" Just as she said this both wyatt and Chris froze. "What the…"

Suddenly she turned around to be faced by a large lady dressed in Blue. Melinda formed a fireball and started slightly throwing and catching it in her hand; " Who are you and why are they frozen?"

The lady looked at Melinda then at her fireball she had a blank expression on her face with one raised eyebrow. "I'm an angel of destiny, and your brothers are frozen just in case they remember this." Melinda flustered "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, wait how do you know…"

"Like I said I'm an angel of destiny, I know everything. I also know of the prophecy although I would of thought it would not come true, seems though Leo had been stripped of his powers by the time you were conceived."

Melinda's jaw dropped. "Whoa wait a minute, do you mean my Mum is pregnant with me now?"

"Yes, only a month, so she is not aware yet, you must let her find out by herself. I need you to inform me of how you got your orbing power, it doesn't matter about future consequences, that doesn't apply to me."

"Well apparently, an angle of destiny warned the elders of the prophecy not taking place because of the fact I would not be able to orb, so the eve before I was born, when my Mum was asleep, they planted an doormat orbing power inside of me, which in time awakened and I then learned to control it." Melinda looked at the angel of destiny in awe.

"That must have been me then. You see Melinda everything happens for a reason, this moment is for a reason and I believe it was you who gave you your orbing power, as you have told me what to do in order for you to receive the power to orb."

"Wow…I guess so. Seems though I have helped you with you know practically making the enchanted ones prophecy happen, could you tell me what exactly me and my brothers were sent here to stop or save or whatever?"

The angel of destiny's eyes turned a solid grey/blue colour for a few moments. She then looked at Melinda with a stern yet sympathetic look.

"It seems you and your brothers are to prevent the future heir to the source of all evil from being born."

There was a slight pause.

Melinda's eyes filled with tears. "You don't mean…"

The Angel of destiny nodded. She put her hand on Melinda's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Not mercutio, how can I do that? How can she expect me to do that? Wait, but in my time he is still alive. My Mum said that we need to stop something, does that mean we fail?"

"Not necessarily, in every other time line you have failed, but the events must stay the same, no matter what the outcome, you still need to try and do this, there is a very good chance you and your brothers will succeed. All three of you need to do what your other time lines of yourselves have failed to do, stop Mercutio from ever being born."

Melinda started crying.

"Sometimes in life my dear, we have to make decisions, they may not be easy, but they have to be made. I know why this is hard for you, but you have to think as a good witch, not as a human, what's best for the greater good." As the angel of destiny said this, she disappeared in gold lights.

Melinda's surroundings unfroze. Then the room was filled with blue orbs.

"As fun as it was to kill the demons, it was a waste of time, we found nothing new out" Chris said.

He then looked to his sister who had her head to the floor, she raised her head to look at her brothers, she had a very worried look on her face, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I know why we were sent here. The angel of destiny was here, she told me. We were sent here to prevent his birth. To kill Mercutio ."

There was a long pause.

"Who's Mercutio ?" Billie broke the silence.

"Lets kill the bastard then" Wyatt said in a very angry tone, his fist were clenched.

"Wyatt that's easier said than done" Chris turned to Billie "Mercutio is, well, in our time, the heir to the source of all evil" He looked at Melinda, with a concerned expression.

"Oh right, well what's the big deal?" Billie shrugged

"Him and Mel at one point, were together." Wyatt spat the words out.

"Oh my god! Are you crazy? Well lets kill him, kill his mother and you will kill him. How did that happen anyway?" Billie was in total shock.

Melinda had a tear escape from her eye, she looked at Chris, he understood what she was feeling, he emphasised with her. Chris nodded in acceptance for Melinda to tell Billie what happened.

Melinda took a deep breath. "Well…"


	5. Look me in the eye

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Charmed, although some of the ideas are of my own.**_

Billie looks at Melinda expectantly, Melinda tried to speak several times, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Eventually Melinda began to tell her what happened with her and Mercuthio.

"Well Mercutio's father is the source of evil, obviously. Before he came to the thrown he married his wife Erin. She was born a good witch, but she had no guidance, so eventually evil took over her, she then started killing innocents, and on one of her killings, she met the source, well source to be at the time, and they got married and what not, then Mercutio was born." Melinda rambled.

"But the thing is, in our time, he had a huge argument with his father, about the way he killed, his father thought he wasn't brutal enough. Mercutio stormed off and went on earth for a few months, and as you could imagine his father sent demonic servants for him, but he just vanquished them" Chris interrupted.

"And that's how we met, I bumped into him at my local shop, he was just hovering round by there, we got on straight away and I started seeing him nearly every day for six months."

"Then we noticed the rise in pointless murders so we went on a demon hunt, which is when we saw Mercutio using his powers to kill a homeless person, but me and Chris didn't know it was him. So I sent an energy blast at him, but all he did was explode and re- materialised. And then Mel start arguing with him, so me and Chris are just standing there like 'what the hell?' then Mel just grabs hold of him and orbs off somewhere leaving …"

"WYATT YOU IDIOT" Chris cut across Wyatt

"Oh shit, I didn't think" Wyatt stood there with his hand across his mouth.

"Wait how can Mel orb?" Puzzled Billie said.

So Chris began telling Billie of the enchanted ones prophecy e.t.c

"Okay this is so much information to take in, anyway Mel where did you orb off to with him?" Billie was extremely confused at this point.

"The only place I knew where we would be alone, golden gate bridge" Melinda said nostalgically.

**- - -Flashback- - - **

**Golden gate bridge, year 2022**

"Wait listen Mel, before you start arguing with me again, I want you to know I had no intentions of hurting you, I didn't even know you were a Enchanted One, the under world only really know of your brothers not you." Mercutio tried to calm Melinda down.

"I don't give two fucks about that right now, how could you not tell me this? You're the heir to all evil?! Why are you even here? You should be training to be more demonic than you already are!" Melinda was extremely angry.

"Yea well that's the thing, my Dad thinks that my Mother's side of good magic is corrupting me, he thinks the way I kill people isn't right, because I don't torture or anything, so I came here, to figure things out, and then I met you and now I don't know if I'm really all that evil, like that homeless person was just giving me cheek and really aggravated me, so my anger took over, but I have only killed 5 people since I was here. Look Mel I care a lot about you. Its not as if you told me you was a child of a Charmed One and an Enchanted One is it?!" Mercutio became annoyed

"Only 5 people? That's not even normal. I hate you for making me fall for you, you do know that don't you? What's with the whole dematerialising after my brother energy blasted you?"

"Well it takes a lot to vanquish me, I come from a lot of strong evil, Mel I am sorry, I thought we would be a fling, but its been 6 months, which is 6 months away from home. I think its just best I go back to where I belong and you go back where you belong"

"You do know me and my brothers will have to vanquish you know right? Seems though I just witnessed you murder an innocent.

"He wasn't that innocent."

"That's not the point and you know it"

"Well let the best side win"

"Oh don't worry I will" Melinda snapped back

Mercutio flamed out leaving Melinda crying.

**- - -Flashback ends- - -**

Billie noticed how upset Melinda was, so went over to Melinda and comforted her.

"From then on we where at wars, constantly, both trying to vanquish each other, but we were both as powerful as each other. To make things worse, we still loved each other"

"What do you mean?" Billie raised yet another question.

**- - - Flashback- - - **

Four months after Melinda had discovered who mercutio actually was.

Melinda was in her room watching television, suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone, with one swift movement Melinda turned around and shot a flame out of her hand. She saw the demon she hit with fire re-materialized, she knew who it was.

"Surprise" Mercutio grinned at Melinda "Now that's no way to great me, just a friendly warning, my father is working on a way to vanquish you, so I will be very pleased to get involved with that"

"How can you be so cold heated?"

Mercutio just laughed, he then suddenly started strangling Melinda, Melinda tried to orb, but it was no use, she astral projected herself, then with her astral self, froze Mercutio. She then threw a energy ball at Mercutio. He then re-materialized, both of the magical beings where using all there powers on each other. Melina was trapped under mercutio who had a very strong voltage energy ball in his hand.

"Go on, do it, kill me, right here" Melinda hissed.

Mercutio hesitated for a few moments, he suddenly made his energy ball very weak, and threw it at Melinda's chest, he then flamed out.

Melinda called for her brothers, where Wyatt healed her.

"Melinda! Why didn't you just call for us when he came, we could of fought him off, you are lucky to be alive." Chris was annoyed at his baby sisters carelessness.

"That's it I'm going to kill him, I don't how but I am." Wyatt was very overprotective of his sister.

"Look guys he isn't going to attack any time soon, I just need some time alone okay?"

Both Chris and Wyatt looked at each other then nodded at Mel as they orbed off.

Melinda then herself orbed off, to where Mercutio was. Melinda hid behind a large rock in the underworld, where she saw the source shouting and summoning low level demons, she then noticed it was Mercutio practicing his killing techniques on the lower level demons. Melinda stood up and stormed over to Mercutio, several demons tried to get to Melinda, but within a few minutes she had vanquished them.

"Leave my presence while you can you foolish witch" The source roared at Melinda

Melinda just scoffed at the source and turned to Mercutio.

"Tell me you don't love me"

Mercutio laughed nervously "What?"

"Look me straight in the eye, and tell me you don't love me."

There was a long pause, both Melinda and Mercutio keeping eye contact with each other.

"Go on tell the stupid witch, so we can finish this" The source shouted impatiently to his son.

Mercutio looked at his father and hesitated, he looked to the floor; "I don't love you"

"Look me in the eye Mercutio…say it." Melinda demanded.

Mercutio regained his eye contact with Melinda "I.." he looked away from Melinda "..don't.." he then looked Melinda straight in the eye " ..love you." Melinda's eyes filled up.

"There you have witch! Now I have wanted to do this for a very long time" The source stood up and raised his hand.

"Leave, get out of here!" Mercutio whispered to Melinda. She orbed out.

**- - - Flashback ends- - -**

"How was you so sure he would say he loved you?" Billie questioned.

"Because he had the chance to kill me and he never, but that doesn't mean he wont try and kill me again"

"We cant vanquish him, and he cant kill us, all we do is have pointless fights, and we only end up being wounded. The only way we can kill him is before his birth." Wyatt was determined to kill Mercutio once and for all.

"So how do we do it?" Chris said.

All four looked at each other expecting an answer.


	6. You could of killed him

-1A few days had past since Billie discovered the truth of The Enchanted Ones, but Chris had sworn her to secrecy. Wyatt, Billie, Chris and Melinda trained themselves all day and night in the Halliwell basement, leaving the charmed ones wondering what was going on.

Billie was training Melinda in her martial arts. In the future Melinda was always being trained by her Aunt Phoebe, but she wasn't as strong as her brothers, as they could both channel there powers into there martial arts making them have more of an advancement. Wyatt used his hovering powers to enhance his fighting skills. As Chris does the same but with his levitation power. Melinda had neither.

"Look its easy, just breathe and focus, it will come naturally. Watch me." Billie demonstrated a back flip but used her telekinesis to have gravity enhancement.

Melinda then copied, she succeed but wasn't as skilled as Billie.

"Good! That's it! You're a quick learner, so, lets see all your powers, I swear I wont tell your Mom or anyone." Billie had wanted to see Melinda's powers for awhile, she knew what Chris and Wyatt where capable of, because she had been on several demonic hunts with them.

Melinda looked at her to older brothers for acceptance, they both nodded in a agreement.

"Chris fancy a fight with me?" Melinda said mischievously.

Chris grinned and walked over to Melinda. Chris and Melinda where often used to fighting each other. Wyatt was always out with his charges and protecting innocents, whereas Chris and Melinda where more interested vanquishing demons, so they always practiced there powers against each other.

Melinda took a step forward where she was merely a inch away from her brother. Chris flicked his hand in Melinda direction, within a split second Melinda was sent to the wall, but before she hit the wall she combined her telekinesis to perform several front flips and then lands strongly on her feet. Chris raised one of his eyebrows and laughed.

Melinda then uses her pirokinetic power, and sent a thick flame of fire in Chris's direction. Chris skilfully raised his hand and with a small movement turned the flame to ice then telekinetically flew the frozen particle in Melinda's direction. Melinda orbed out of the way and re appeared behind Chris where she then froze Chris with a small gesture of her hand.

Melinda then done the all-to- know motion with her hands, that Billie had seen Piper do countless of times, Chris was then blown to pieces.

"Oh My God Melinda! You have just killed your…" Chris materialised in front of Billie with a grin on his face. "Miss me?" He winked at Billie, then faced his sister. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell, your unbelievably predictable, I saw that one coming" As he said this Chris shot out a energy bolt from his right hand, as it reached Melinda, her body faded, Chris then realised- Melinda had astral projected. Melinda laughed "Obviously not that predictable" Melinda had a grin on her face, she shot her arm straight out at Chris and telekinetically threw him up against a wall, strangling him by his throat, she then formed a fire ball with her free hand and aimed it at Chris, Chris channelled his telekinesis through his eyes and deflected the fire ball at Melinda, Melinda quickly reacted and telekenicly flung it to the floor.

She raised her eyebrow; " Well that was a new one, quite good for you…quite." She then released her grip of her brother and turned away.

Chris looked at Billie's reaction and laughed, she was in total awe. "She's pretty powerful for a 16 year old whi..ARGH" Melinda had formed a energy ball and aimed it at Chris, he collapsed to the floor.

"I win" She smiled to her self.

Wyatt telekinetically flew Melinda across the room, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you could of killed him!!" Wyatt furiously marched over to Chris and healed him. "

Oh come off it ! It was only a low voltage one" Melinda said nervously as she watched her older brother slowly heal Chris.

"Whoa hang on, why do you have demonic powers?" Billie wearily looked at Melinda. Chris groaned.

"Its okay, its not her fault"

"It isn't?" Wyatt questioned as he helped his brother up.

"No, she gets so caught up in fighting sometimes, its like evil takes over her a bit, I've noticed it when she uses her demonic powers"

"So your saying our baby sister is evil?"

"Not evil, just malicious? You can see it her eyes when she is fighting she gets all caught up"

"He's right, its something I get afraid of, its like I don't know what I'm doing, sometimes I wonder that's why Mercutio was so attracted to me, he could sense the evil within me." Melinda raised as from the floor.

"No. Your good Melinda, its in your genes, your history, your inheritance, yes you can get a bit vicious, but your good. I'm not gonna lie to you, you do have more evil in you than me and Chris put together, but you are better than evil you overcome it, and as for Mercutio he is the exact opposite, he is fighting to not be good because he isn't purely good." Wyatt reassured his sister.

Suddenly a hurl of black wind appeared in the Halliwell basement, all four witches where blown to the floor. A black figure appeared from the smoke and approached the witches. Melinda stood and approached the figure.

"Hello sweat heart, long time no see" The figure pulled back his hood to reveal his face, it was Mercutio. Melinda grabbed hold of mercutio and kneed him in the crotch area. "ARGHH. Well I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but that was out of order, I would rather you blast be or something."

"Oh I'll blast something alright"

"Yano that almost hurt as much as when you orbed my family jewels to the pacific… almost"

Billie let out a snigger and Melinda broke out a grin. "Well if you don't get your sorry ass back to the future I will do worse."

"Hardly, that is the worst you can do and it only took me five minutes to locate them and you cant vanquish me. OH! That's right, speaking of vanquishing, a little birdie told me you and your lovely brothers plan to kill my foetus, now that's a bit cold, even for you."

"Nothing is to evil to get rid off you" Melinda spitefully said. Mercutio stared at Melinda with a blank expression and lost concentration for a minute. He then gleefully laughed, " Right, about that, erm that's not gonna happen, unless you would like your parents to die and what I am aware of you are on good terms with your parents, so I guess you would mind."

" Your not gonna touch them, we will kill you, you little bastard." Chris protectively stepped in front of his sister, Wyatt followed.

"Look, I'm not gonna stay here and 'negotiate' with you, there's enough good in this room and its making me sick. You either come home by tomorrow midnight, or Piper and Leo die, and who knows I might throw in your precious Aunties as well."

Mercutio frowned at The Enchanted Ones, he then stepped back and faced the wall, he looked behind him and glanced at Chris, then at Billie; "And maybe I will throw in future you" Mercutio scoffed at Billie, he then blew a kiss sarcastically to Melinda and moved his hands above his head and said the word 'atsiv" and black wind emerged and he disappeared.

"That's just great, so now what do we do?!" Melinda paced up and down the basement.

"I haven't a clue" Billie was still trying to take the drama in.

"I'm all out of idea's" Chris looked helplessly at Melinda

"I'm not" Wyatt grinned to himself.

All three faced Wyatt


	7. Mother knows best

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed, although some of the Idea's are of my own.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Enlighten me, please" Chris said desperately

"Mel, you said that the angel of destiny said that we had to do something our other time lines had failed to do right?"

"Right… Wy, where are you going with this?"

"Just listen to me for a minute. Look, Mom told us not to tell this past of our prophecy. Well maybe that's just it, by trying to keep the secret we stopped ourselves from reaching our full potential."

"I don't get it" Billie said

"Are you trying to say that we should tell them of the prophecy so that we don't have to hide our powers?" Chris realised

"Exactly! If we do this we don't have to hide our other powers and all our knowledge of magic. But I don't how we are gonna tell them"

"We could piss some demons off so that they follow us to the manor, where we can vanquish them in front of everyone." Chris suggested

"Well as great as that is, we still have the problem that Mum, Dad, our Aunties and possibly Billie being killed. How are we gonna solve that one?" Melinda brought doubt

"We have until tomorrow midnight, and its not even twelve in the afternoon yet, I say we go and piss some high level demons off now" Chris faced Billie "Billie, I need you to go and gather everyone into the sun room, but like don't make it obvious, can you do that?"

"Yea sure, guys be careful okay?" She lent toward Chris and kissed his cheek, Chris blushed as Billie left the basement. Chris turned around where he was faced by his sister laughing and his brother looking at him with a blank face.

"Dude, that is wrong on so many levels" Wyatt frowned

"Yea well I'm not the one screwing my charge, it was just a kiss on the cheek for god's sake, anyway lets get this over and done with" Wyatt pushed Chris then linked Melinda's arm and orbed off.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME" Chris got up from the floor and followed.

_**Twenty minutes later- in the sunroom**_

Billie and all three of the sisters where in the room with there husbands.

"Where's baby Wyatt and Chris?" Billie asked curiously.

"They are in their room napping, what's this about Billie?" Piper was concerned.

"Well you see I wanted you all in here to erm…." Billie was trying to find excuse to stall. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. "… to tell you I am very grateful that you treat me as family, there! Isn't that nice" Billie gleefully clapped her hands. The sisters looked at each other confused.

"That's it?" Billie nodded at Phoebe.

"You said this was a family emergency"

"Oh yea, well err I lied"

Just as she said this blue orbs appeared in front of her.

"Well it's about time" Billie whispered to Chris.

"Stand back everyone!" Chris firmly yet gently moved Billie out of the way.

Melinda orbed in slightly out of breath; "Since when do demons run fast?!"

"Oh my god, did she just orb?" Leo was shocked.

Wyatt came into the sunroom; "Incoming, enjoy the show!"

As he said this the room was filled with bats. One bat turned into a human form, it was the Queen of the Vampires.

"You foolish witches" The queen hissed at Melinda showing her fangs.

"You should get those checked out, bye bye" Melinda shot flames through both hands, the queen screamed in pain and turned to dust, her bats then followed.

"What..what… what was that?! You need a power of three spell to vanquish her!"

"Not now Mom!" As Chris said this, swamp demons appeared.

Wyatt formed an energy ball at the demon. "Oh honey, I..I wouldn't do that, they multiply themselves." Phoebe was pointing nervously at the Swarm demons. Wyatt made his energy ball disappear. He then telekinetically threw the demon(who appeared to be the King) into the wall, the demon was unconscious. Wyatt hovered over the Swarm demon and closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the demon started to become conscious, he looked at his skin as it bubbled away, he screamed in excruciating pain. Wyatt laughed as he saw the rest of the swap demons vanquish. All the rest of the Halliwell's where speechless, they had never seen this much power before. "What the hell was that?!" Paige was stunned. "That was….(Leo cleared his throat) thermokinesis"

Melinda noticed a demon approaches Chris from behind, so she telepathically sent the message "_a demon is behind you look out__" _to Chris.Chris nodded calmly to his sister.

"CHRIS!" Billie panicked as she saw the demon grab Chris. Chris levitated and swung the demon around and threw him to the floor. "Only girls creep up on people, you coward" as he said this Chris froze the demon to ice. "Mel, do the honours" Mel grinned and formed a fireball in one hand an a energy ball in the other and threw them both at the frozen figure.

More demons appeared, all The Enchanted ones where fighting off the demons, showing all there powers to the Halliwell's.

Melinda performed three back flips using her telekinesis for an enhancement, she landed firmly on her feet and faced the last demon. She froze him then unfroze his head. She then laughed and blasted at his head where he then exploded into flames.

"Pftt show off" Piper muttered to herself.

Henry stood up and clapped Paige turned to her husband and frowned, he slowly sat down. "What? It was pretty cool…it was" he realised this wasn't the right thing to say so he quickly became quiet.

"Surprise?" Billie said to break the silence. The Enchanted Ones where too exhausted to speak .

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? What was you thinking Billie?!" Piper stood up to Billie. "I…"

Chris stood between his mother and Billie. "Don't Mom, Its not her fault, I told her not to tell you."

"But why?"

"Future consequences."

"Well I doubt that matters now, why did you show us all that?"

"Because we cant keep any more secrets if we want to save our future."

The Enchanted Ones told them of everything they had been hiding, there prophecy, there powers, all about why Melinda had a sound of English in her accent and most importantly, all about Mercuthio.

"Okay then, I don't know how or when this all happened and I don't think I want to know, lets just get this over and done with, all witches to the attic now, Coop, grab the boys and take them to magic school, Henry you go with him. And you, come with… I'm a mother on a mission people come on." Piper pointed to Leo, she knew Leo was helpful as he still had a lot of magical knowledge, regardless that he was now mortal.

_**Attic**_

"If this Mercuthio is as powerful as you say he is, your going to need to say the vanquishing spell to kill the Mother and baby Lucifer, as well as using your firepower's."

"Aunt Phoebe, we don't all have firepower yanno, all I have that is similar is thermokinesis" Chris felt out of place sometimes as his siblings seemed to have more powerful abilities.

"Somebody grab a violin, Chris your just as important or the whole 'enchanted ones prophecy" would only be for your sister and brother. You are all very strong in your own way. You can do this guys!" Paige tried to erase the negativity and doubt that was running through everyone's minds.

"Paige and Phoebe, you guys get the spell and re-phrase it to suit. You three help your Aunties so that the spell will have maximum effect. Billie you come downstairs to the kitchen and help me with the vanquishing potion."

"Mum we don't need vanquishing potions, or a spell for that matter"

"Listen, just because you have all these powers and demonic powers, it does not mean that you have the right to underestimate me. I have been doing this constantly for the last nine years, yes you may be sixteen and have always had your powers, but I'm pretty sure me and your Aunties worked god damn hard to keep demons away from you and your brothers so you didn't have to fight them, you may have more 'future' knowledge, but I know that the demonic world would still be trying to rebuild so you probably haven't been faced with as many demons as I have, so from where I'm standing I know exactly what you do and do not need for this vanquish, so do as I say!" Piper lectured her future daughter whilst her future sons where facing each other trying not to laugh.

"_Offt be told." _Chris telepathically sent to Melinda.

"_What's the matter, witch got your tongue? _Wyatt joined in with the telepathic teasing.

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"EXCUSE ME MELINDA PRUDENCE HALLIWELL?!"

"No no no Mum that was to Wyatt and Chris, yea we have telepathy amongst us."

"Oh.. Well new rule, no telepathy unless necessary, now get to work!"

Billie and Piper left the attic, Phoebe sat down and began to write.

"You see what I don't get is how did Mercutio even know you where here? I'm pretty sure our future selves wouldn't have told him so how did he know?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, a hunch maybe?" Mel didn't really care, all she wanted was for Mercutio to be dead once and for all.

"Chris find out for us" Wyatt asked.

"Well I need something with a connection to Mercutio" There was a pause. "Mel you're a connection to him"

"What? No I am nothing to him, I feel only hate to him now."

"Whether you like it our not you two are still connected I know your trying to deny your feelings and your trying to do what's best and I appreciate it, I really do, but sometimes its easier to admit your angry than upset, just let me do this okay?"

"Fine but stop using your empathy with out my consent"

Chris laughed "God, does all my powers need permission now? Okay Mel I need you too clear your mind and think of Mercutio." Melinda nodded and closed her eyes, Chris stepped towards Melinda and placed his hands on her shoulders, a few moments later Chris was experiencing a premonition.

"He can do it on demand?" Paige whispered to Wyatt.

"Yea he's been training his ass off to do that"

"Wow that's very impressive" Phoebe looked up at her Nephew as he came out of the premonition.

"The source of this time line has a seer, who foresaw what we would do, so they summoned Mercuthio to warn him, that's how he knows." Chris revealed.

"I didn't even know there was a new source, well you guys should go back and train in the basement because that mother of Mercuthio is gonna be guarded with some of the most powerful demons if they are expecting you" Phoebe suggested.

All the enchanted ones left the attic leaving Paige and Phoebe working on the spell.

_**A/N- Only two more chapters to go :) I have done a draft of the ending so will be completed by next week:)-Reviews please.**_


	8. The Battle

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Charmed, although some of the ideas are of my own**_

_**Chapter 6**_

All three of the enchanted ones materialised along with Billie and the Charmed ones in a dark grubby rocky area.

Melinda looked around and instantly noticed a younger looking version of Mercutio's mother with a huge bump on her stomach. She was lying down on a large heap of blankets and with several demons fanning her with feathers and being waited on.

"How the hell are we gonna get past those guys, seriously there like twice my height!" Chris gulped as he pointed towards the army of demons surrounding the Queen.

"We have trained out asses off for this, its now or never, follow my lead and good luck guys." Wyatt reassured everyone. Mel signalled Paige.

As she done this Paige glamoured her appearance into Kreon, a respected high level demon and approached the guards surrounding the Queen.

The demons all stood to attention as Kreon approached.

"Emergency meeting to me held now!" Kreon said sternly

"But the Source told us not to leave the Queen unattended as we should be alert of attacks" A demon step forward and informed.

"Yes I am aware of what the Source said, it is him who told me to hold a meeting. It is regarding the attack to come and we do not want to startle our lovely Queen now do we? Let's just step aside and discuss the matter, it will not be long." Kreon moved a good few steps away from were the Queen was resting, then all of the guards followed and gathered into a circle.

As this was happening Melinda orbed to the Queen, and before the Queen could defend herself, Melinda grabbed her and then orbed her back were Billie simply hit a pressure point causing the Queen to collapse.

'Kreon' was distracting the guards ; "Okay, from a very reliable demon, who has been spying on the stupid witches for awhile now, he has been able to steal there most powerful potion, look" Kreon held it up all the demons looked in awe, then Kreon then glamored back and Paige was herself again, she quickly dropped the potion which just created a thick smoke and orbed over to where her sisters, Billie, her niece and nephews were. The demons were chocking at the smoke and trying to find there way out the cloud of smoke.

"Quick Paige orb Billie, Mom and Auntie Phoebe back to the attic and make sure you take the Queen, we will kill the demons so they wont go and signal a warning and it will give you time to figure out how to kill the Queen." Wyatt quickly ordered, Paige done as she was told.

A slight smirk creped up amongst Melinda's face as she formed a energy ball in one hand and a fire ball in another. "It's show time"

With out hesitating all three enchanted ones started fighting the demons, both Chris and Wyatt fighting off three demons at a time whereas Melinda battling two.

As the demons ran at Wyatt, he held his two arms in front of him and sent a energy blast there way causing them to fall to the ground. He hovered over them and sent several energy balls one after another at two of the demons, they then vanquished.

"WYATT BEHIND YOU" Melinda yelled as she was fighting of demons.

With one swift move Wyatt turned around and with one gesture of his hand sent the demon flying into the wall. "You pathetic idiot, do you have any idea who your dealing with?" As he said this he summoned the Excalibur and stabbed it right in the demons heart where he burst into flames.

As this was taking place, Chris himself was fending off demons. He conjured up a huge gust of wind, as he sent jolts of lighting out of his hands directed at the demons. "God dammit Chris watch were your aiming" Wyatt yelled as he orbed out of the way of Chris's power. Chris laughed "Sorry man" Chris continued fighting with the demons and then using his hands he created a huge mist of fire and threw it at 3 of the demons, there skin began to bubble and they screamed in agony and then exploded.

With all of this going on, Melinda was doing her own thing tackling two demons by herself. She threw one energy ball at one demon and a fire ball at another, this landed them to the ground but they were quick enough to get back up. "Ouch that hurt, but that's probably the worst you can do, come on look at her" the demon teased at Melinda. As he done this Melinda's eyes turned black, the demons slowly backed away. As they turned away Melinda has astral projected to the other side. Her astral self said "Don't you ever, ever underestimate me do you understand?!" She roared, one demon threw a energy ball at her but with her hand she threw out a flame shot to stop the energy ball reaching her. Both herself and astral self froze a demon each, she then returned her astral self to become one and telekinetically made both demons face each other. She threw energy balls from each hand at them which unfroze them in pain she then raised both her hands and signalled towards them and they both blew up into pieces.

"Nicely done Melinda" Wyatt approached her and tapped her on the back, she turned around still holding a fire ball in her hand, her eyes pitch black. Wyatt slowly backed away from her. " Chris, her demonic powers have taken over her again, look at her, do something, quick!"

Chris approached Melinda. "Melinda, snap out of it. Look at me. Your good, you're a good witch. Your better than this"

"No, I'm a powerful witch. I don't need you, I don't need either of you"

"Yes you're a powerful witch, who is meant for good, now stop this right now!" Chris ordered, Melinda ignored him and shot a flame at Wyatt, he orbed out of the way.

"Gods sake Melinda why do you always aim for me!?" Wyatt wailed.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled, he then opened his eyes and focused them on Melinda, slowly her eye colour returned and the evil expression went off her face.

"I'm so sorry Wyatt, Chris what did you do?"

"I got inside of your emotions and brought your dim emotion of happiness to the surface"

"Dude that's impressive, we need to get back to Mom, quick" Wyatt grabbed his siblings and orbed to the Attic.

As they materialised, they saw the queen locked in the crystal cage.

"I swear to you, your going to die for this, my guards will be on there way"

Melinda got close to the cage and said "I sincerely doubt it seems though we just vanquished them all, now keep quiet or I will make this hurt worse"

"Back away Mel, right Mom did you come up with anything to vanquish her" Chris asked.

"Yup we came up with a spell, we just combined a few strong spells from the book of shadows, it should work if we all do it" Billie smiled at Chris as she handed him a copy of the spell, as well as Wyatt and Melinda. They all gathered around the crystal cage and together chanted:

"_**Evil witch in my sight vanquish thy self vanquish thy might in this and every future life. Every creature in thy self will become one for thy vanquish can be done. Create the pain of Heaven to Hell may she suffer until she cries her tears will run and then she dies with all our strength we fight this fate. Make this evil obliterate."**_

Everybody stepped backwards as the Queen began to cry and slowly flames appeared and she became dust.

"Wow. We done it" Paige broke the silence.

"Coop its safe now!" Coop then appeared with Henry and Leo holding both baby Wyatt and Chris.


	9. The End

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Charmed, although some of the ideas are of my own.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Mom we need to go, but the source will come after you, you can handle him right?" Wyatt began to become worried over his mothers safety.

"Honey, don't worry we will take care of everything from here. Okay I have written a spell, this should send you back to your time, but you will have been gone the same amount of time because I don't know how to re phrase it but it will do"

"No that's okay Mum, we already have one, future you gave it to me to use to get home."

"Oh right okay, well I guess this is goodbye, I'm so glad I finally got to meet you Melinda" Paige placed her palm on Melinda's chin and smiled fondly, Piper and Phoebe had once travelled to the future with Prue, where little Melinda was, but Paige never got to see her. All the sisters and their husbands, Billie, baby Wyatt and Chris where all in the Attic saying there goodbyes to The Enchanted One's.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda all formed a triangle holding hands with candles surrounding them. Melinda then froze her surroundings, except for Billie.

"What if a demon attacks?" Billie looked worriedly at the frozen figures.

"That's why we have to be quick. I'm not even sure how long they will be frozen for. I've been practising since I've been here but my freeze still isn't that great."

Chris approached Billie, he held her hands and looked into her eyes. Billie's eyes where filled with tears, yet she wasn't letting them fall from her eyes, she quickly wiped away a tear before it was noticeable and straighten herself up.

"So are you going to make them all forget?" Billie was trying to deny the fact Chris was leaving, Chris could feel how she was feeling.

"Yea, they should forget all about me Wy and Mel, but they will remember stuff in between, like appointments and stuff." Chris finally said.

"How are you so sure?"

"Coz I wrote it" He embraced Billie. "I'm gonna miss this"

"Which?"

"Us"

"Well there's a changed future now, like I know I will be old but it could work out.. Somehow?"

Chris pulled Billie towards him he gently stroked her face and he passionately kissed her. After a few moments he broke away from the kiss but maintained his eye contact with Billie.

"Forgive me" He sincerely said then he kissed Billie softly on her forehead.

"For what?" Billie was confused.

Chris stepped away from Billie and nodded at Melinda.

"I'm so sorry Billie" Melinda said then she froze Billie.

"Dude are you okay?"

Chris looked at Billie's frozen figure he whispered 'goodbye' into her ear, he then faced Wyatt. "I'm always okay, lets get this over and done with"

"Right as soon as we say this spell the freeze will wear off, so I will orb us to magic school, where we can then say the other spell to send us home. Ready?"

Both her brothers nodded and reformed the triangle. Chris handed Melinda and Wyatt the spell and they began to chant away: _**"From the power within, to save the future, help the past to be the same, the evil that was stopped, will still remain, but the chain of a events, will become unseen." **_White lights formed around the frozen Halliwell's.

"Did it work?" Wyatt whispered looking quickly at the frozen family.

"I don't know, but look there unfreezing" Chris replied.

"Quick lets get out of here!!" Melinda panicked and grabbed her brothers by the arms and orbed out of the attic.

The scene that The Enchanted Ones left unfroze.

"Well Paige are you going to orb me to magic school or not? I'm already late as it is" Leo looked at his watch, he was twenty minutes late for a lecture.

"Alright already just give me a second."

"Honey why are you late? Actually why are we all in here? The boys school be at school, what's going on?"

"I cant remember, me and Phoebe drove here and headed up to the attic but I don't know what for." Coop looked confusingly at his wife Phoebe.

"Well the candles are out so…"

"Oh I remember we where summoning Grams to tell her that I'm pregnant!"

Everybody seemed to 'remember' and there was a chorus of 'aahhh's' in the attic.

Paige orbed to Magic school with Leo, the rest left for the kitchen. Phoebe turned around and looked at the attic suspiciously, she noticed the book of shadows was open, with a brand new entry, title 'To Erase A Major Event', it said: For a witch seeking chain of events to be forgotten this spell can be used, only when necessary.

The witch must focus on the task and say the following spell : _**"From the power within, to save the future, help the past to be the same, the evil that was stopped, will still remain, but the chain of a events, will become unseen." Take care, much love T.E.O.**_

Phoebe tried to figure out what T.E.O stood for, she assumed it was from the Elders. "Hmm weird" she closed the book and left the attic.

_**Halliwell home in England, 2023 **_

The Enchanted Ones re-materialised in front of Piper and Leo.

"And where the hell have you three been? I've been calling you for the past hour! Dinner has gone cold now!"

"Mom, your okay?" Wyatt hugged his mother.

"Oh don't try and charm me now Mister, where have you been?"

"To the past, you sent us there…to stop Mercuthio?"

"Who is that?"

"Oh really and you just orbed your asses from the past to the future."

"No we didn't…but… Mel did."

"Wow, I…I guess I did, how is that even possible?"

"Well the elders said your orbing wasn't ordinary" Chris reminded her

"Mum, Dad does the name Mercuthio mean anything to you?" Wyatt was anxious to see if all had worked out.

"No, wait..wait, isn't he out one of William Shakespeare's stories?" Leo exclaimed

There was a burst of laughter.

"Look I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense, go in the kitchen and grab your dinners." Piper ordered. All three siblings quietly left the living room and went into the kitchen.

"How weird is that?" Mel whispered.

"I know, why do we still remember though?" Wyatt asked Chris

"Because we where part of events, the only reason Mom and Dad don't know is because we cast that spell on them."

"So is he dead?" Mel asked eagerly

"Looks like he doesn't exist now" Chris said with a sense of relief.

"Whoa I cant believe he actually gone now, it seems so unreal, like we actually done it, but know one knows how much we have saved good magic." Mel was disappointed that her efforts were unknown

"Yea well at least we know." Wyatt said comfortingly

All three siblings smiled and entered the dining room to eat there dinners.

_**A/N- So sorry for the near year delay. I had all my GCSE's to do as well as currently studying my AS-Levels. But finally I have finshed this story. PLEASE let me know your thoughts on the story. Reviews, thanks :)**_


End file.
